Name
by SunRise19
Summary: In the end, it truly did not matter how he felt about her...Just some John Smith/Pocahontas Fluf..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I'm back with another one-shot. This originally was going to be apart of the 100 drabbles fanfic called, "Riverbends," that HC and I are writing together, however this got to long to be a drabble so I just thought to make it in to a short one-shot. I hope you will enjoy this story! According to Wikipedia, the facts surrounding this are true. I took that concept and what you see below is the story.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! They really do mean a lot!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocahontas. It is own by History and the Disney company.

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles.

-…-..-..-..-..-

The two wedding ceremonies had been beautiful.

Her village had held the traditional tribal wedding for her and John Smith the day before. There had been hours of dancing and merriment until well after the evening shadows had fallen. She had worn her mother's necklace and her father had given her to Smith and they were considered married in her tribe's eyes.

Today John and the settlers at Jamestown performed there traditional wedding ceremony. Pocahontas had never seen such a beautiful wedding gown in her entire life. Trimmed with beautiful white lace and decorated with shiny blue and white beads the native woman felt honored to be given such a gift. It had been John's mother's wedding dress, and the older woman had cried when she saw Pocahontas wearing it.

This wedding as well lasted for hours, Pocahontas never dreaming that so many people would come and have a party for her and John. It made her heart sing seeing the two sides coming together in peace. However it also made the princess feel a bit overwhelmed that she and John were the reason for the reconciliation and the end of the conflict between the two sides.

It was now her and John's wedding night. Soft candle light filled the small room that the husband and wife were about to share for the first time. Light forest green colored curtains swayed in the soft summer breeze, as the nighttime creatures let there songs fill the warm air.

The native princess gave a nervous smile as John pulled down the covers and the two of them climbed in to the comfortable bed.

"Are you alright?" the captain asked as he gently took her in to his arms.

"I'm fine," Pocahontas replied, "I am just a bit nervous. I mean, I know, I have heard what to do and…"

"What is it?" John inquired as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling the young man down beside her as she gazed at him.

"I know you will never harm me."

He softly kissed her forehead, "I would rather die than ever harm you Pocahontas."

"I know," she whispered as she kissed his mouth, "That is why, that is why I need to tell you something. I, I want to tell you something."

There was a pause as John waited for her to continue. When she didn't speak for several moments he inquired, "What do you want to tell me?"

The woman let out a breath before replying, "My name."

John arched an eyebrow, "What?"

She sat up in the bed as she looked down on him, "My name is not Pocahontas. I mean it kind of is, it is more like a nickname. I got it when I was a child."

"Alright," the captain said as he propped his head up with his hand, "What is your name then? Why did you not tell me your real name?"

The native princess could see the bewildered expression on his face as she began, "I could not tell you. At least not at first. In my tribe, we do not divulge our true given names until marriage. My people believe that if we tell anyone our true name that the person can use it to harm us."

"Oh," John replied, "I guess I understand that. I mean, do I call you this name from now on?"

"You can when we are alone or with my father," Pocahontas answered, "However, no one else can know it."

"Alright," John said as he nodded, "I do understand, although I feel a bit hurt that you could not tell me after all we have been through."

Pocahontas sighed, "John, please believe me. My tribe is very strict on this. I was going to tell you, but I have been taught this ever since I was young."

It was quiet in the bedchamber as the new wife reached out touching her husband's cheek.

"I understand and I do believe you. May I ask what your true name is?"

"Yes," she answered as she smiled, "My name is Matoaka."

John looked surprised for a moment before he tried to repeat her name.

"Mat-oa-ka," she slowly said her name again, all the while watching his expression.

The captain smiled, "Matoaka, Pocahontas, Matoaka."

"Yes," she said relieved to see the grin on his face, "You got it right."

John chuckled at her statement, "I have said it once and I will say it again. You have the most unusual names here."

Pocahontas laughed, "Oh really? Rebecca, Rose, Martha, Jack, Edward, Ruth, Henry, Catherin-"

"Hey," John held up a hand still smiling, "Those are names that have been in my family for years. Although, I myself am not fond of the name Henry."

Pocahontas chuckled as she laid back down facing her husband. John held her close to him, gently stroking her hair as he kissed her. It was Pocahontas that deepened the kiss, her hands going through out his blond hair.

After a few moments Pocahontas pulled away as she softly asked, "John, does this bother you? I mean what I have told you."

"About your name?" he queried as she nodded.

"Honestly," John began, "I would not care if your name was Henry. It doesn't matter if your name is Pocahontas or Matoaka. I am just glad we are together."

The native woman smiled, "Do you truly mean that?"

He planted a soft kiss to her mouth before replying, "Yes," before kissing her again.

Pocahontas sighed as she felt herself melt in to his embrace, her hands moving up and down his muscled back. John's lips moved towards her neck, his wife moaning and sighing at the pleasure his touch gave her.

That was what mattered to the young captain. Making her happy for the rest of his life. As husband and wife made love to one another wrapped in the summer breeze, the name was the farthest thing from their minds. All that mattered was one another, and truly that was the most important of them all.

-End of, "Name."-


End file.
